The document WO 2006/054199 A1 discloses such a light guiding structure. Said light guiding structure has a light source, for example an LED or an element which emits laser light, which is optically connected to a rod-shaped optical wave guide. An end portion of the optical wave guide remote from the light source is configured with a specific structure or comprises a specific shape which serves to influence the radiation characteristic of the light beams. Thus the radiation characteristic of the light source is altered by the light guiding structure such that the light approximately radiates, for example, as in a halogen lamp or gas discharge lamp.
A drawback with this solution is that the structures in the end portion of the optical wave guide reduce the transmitted radiation power of the light source and by the disclosed radiation characteristic prevent an effective transmission of the light of the source in a target area.